Project Alien: A SpongeBob SquarePants Story
by All U Need iz Luv
Summary: This plan will have Deadly Conequences.
1. Chapter 1: Plan

-1 Project: Alien

A SpongeBob SquarePants Story

Chapter 1: Plan

Plankton was thinking of a plan. A good one. One the no one has seen before. Not just for the recipe, but to rule Bikini Bottom. But what exactly? All of his other plans have been foiled by Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob. "Think! Think! Think!" he cried to himself. "What can I do to stop them?" He almost peed himself until… he heard something… the sound of something defrosting. "Karen?" He said to his wife. "What are you doing?" At first she didn't respond, then he yelled "KAREN!!!" "What?! What?!" she screamed ragingly. "I asked you what are you doing?!" Plankton cried, now impatient. "I'm doing an experiment that you threw away years ago!" Karen yelled. "It's called project X." "What's the X for?" said Plankton. "Xenomorph" Soon the egg defrosted and showed it's gooey slimy exterior everywhere. "It's said we need a host in order to produce." said Karen. "But where can we get the perfect host?"


	2. Chapter 2: Birth

-1CHAPTER 2

At the Krusty Krab, it was a full house. It was the same every day, but not today. A big egg was on the front of the restaurant. "SpongeBob!" yelled Mr. Krabs, "Take this egg to the kitchen. We'll make the perfect omelet!" But the egg opened. In there it looked like nothing, but then something jumped up and started face hugging Mr. Krabs. "Call an Ambulence!" someone yelled.

SpongeBob went to the hospital, waiting to see how Mr. Krabs was. An hour later, the doctor came in. "Well Mr. SquarePants, it seems that thing isn't going to come off. All we can do is wait."

And he did. He waited and waited and still no word of Mr. K. Then he got a call. "Mr. SquarePants! You've got to see this!" SpongeBob ran to the Hospital and saw Mr. K. alright. "Mr. K.?" said "SpongeBob SpongeBoy MeBob! How ya-choke!" Suddenly Mr. Krabs was rolling around and screaming! Doctors and Nurses were trying to hold him together, but the strangest thing happened… His chest busted open! In there was a tiny little creature…


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Sandy

-1CHAPTER 3

SpongeBob ran. He ran to the only land critter he could trust: Sandy. He went inside, and cried, panting "Sandy! Mr. Krabs is dead! Oh dear Neptune he's dead!!!" "What happened?" said Sandy. Spongebob told her the story about Mr. K and the creature. "…And the thing just escaped!!" "Hmm…" Sandy was trying to remember what this thing was, and then… "GASP!!!! SpongeBob! Quick! We need to call the National Guard! There could be more of them!" What do you mean?" said SpongeBob. "If my calculations are correct, this creature called a 'Xenomorph' will start teminating at extreme numbers! GASP!!!! SpongeBob! What if it was a Queen Xenomorph?!?!?" "SANDY!" yelled SpongeBob. "First off, can we just call them Aliens? Second, you gotta calm down, I bet there's only one. Suddenly they looked outside the Treedome. All they saw was soldiers trying to attack a handful of Aliens.

Spongebob and Sandy loaded up on weapons and ammo. "These high powered and state of the art weaponry will easily kill those sons of guns!" exclaimed the squirrel. They soon heard a noise. A sound of acid going through some glass. Then they looked up.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue Or Not

-1 CHAPTER 4

They looked up. The Aliens were right on top of the glass of the treedome. One of which was bleeding Acid. The water was coming in and Sandy had to quickly put on her spacesuit to protect herself from the oncoming wave of water. SpongeBob was scared out of his square pants! "Done!" yelled Sandy as she went out from changing. "Good!" said SpongeBob. "Now we can fight back!" SpongeBob fired his weapon. Instead of bullets though, it was lazer beams! It terminated the Alien, but it let all the water come through. Sandy and SpongeBob managed to escape. Soon, they caught up with soldiers, and started to help attack the Aliens.

After the onslaught, SpongeBob wanted to go rescue Patrick and Squidward from impending danger, but the soldiers thought otherwise. "Sorry, kid" said a soldier. "…But we need to get out as fast as we can! There could be more ahead!" "I don't care!!" cried SpongeBob. "I don't want my friends to get killed! I'm going after them! C'mon Sandy!" Sandy followed. She figured it would be pointless to go with soldiers that have insignificant weapons.

They soon saw Patrick coming from his rock, screaming. "Patrick! Patrick!" said Sandy. "Calm down tell us what happened." "It…was…Squidward. There was something on his face. Like a mask! At first I thought it was his birthday, but he would usually yell at me if I celebrated with him. Soon, like an hour later, his mask came off, and he woke up! And then…" he stoped. He looked right in the direction behind Sandy and SpongeBob. "What? What is it? What happened?!" Yelled SpongeBob, now worrying about Squid. They heard a hissing noise, and turned around.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape From Bikini Bottom

-1 CHAPTER 5

The turned around and saw a little sea snake. They were relieved because it wasn't THEM. They quickly ran towards the Chum Bucket. They figured that Plankton had weapons in his lab. When they got there though, they got the exact opposite. The whole place was infected and cocooned. All around them was sleeping aliens and cocooned soldiers on the walls with giant and slimy eggs on the floor. Some of the soldiers had those "face huggers" on them. They crept toward the lab, though all the aliens. The soon stumbled upon a tiny little bug cocooned on the wall right next to lab. It was Plankton! Plankton awoke and mumbled with a side of pain: "All I wanted… was the secret formula…" SpongeBob fired his weapon right at the critter, but forgot all the aliens around them. "SpongeBob! Let's get out of here!!!" yelled Patrick. "No!" shouted Sandy. "We need those weapons in ORDER to get out! Let's go!"

They got all their weapons loaded, but went to a different room. In that room, was the one keeping all the aliens intact: The Queen Xenomorph. Under her was a humongous uterus that gave birth to all the big and slimy eggs. Sandy started to shoot at the womb, making sure that no more of these creatures would be no more. Soon after many rounds, the womb had been split, but the queen was still alive. Patrick threw an active grenade in the room, but ran away before it exploded. They went out of the "restaurant" and saw a rescue shuttle. They went inside the shuttle, and flew away safely. "It's over." said SpongeBob. "It's finally over." The ship rumbled. It started to shake very roughly. "What's going on?!!!" yelled Patrick. Soon part of the ship broke, and the Queen use her tail to kill Patrick. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" SpongeBob screamed. His best friend was killed by the Queen of the creatures that destroyed his beloved town. This time it was PERSONAL.


	6. Chapter 6: FinalEpilouge

-1 CHAPTER 6

Patrick is dead. DEAD! This time SpongeBob knew what he had to do: Destroy it. "Sandy!" he said. "I need you to stall her while I'll get the Heavy artillery." "Alright" said Sandy. Sandy fired at the creature. "Keep the ship steady!!!" she yelled at the pilots. She fired many more, but it became little to pointless. The Queen whipped her tail at the gun, leaving Sandy defenseless. The Queen soon started to position her tail as if it were to strike. Before she could, SpongeBob came in with a giant Machine suit on him, packed with weapons and other assorted harbingers of doom.

"Get away from her you barnacle brain!!!"

The Queen roared with anger, but it didn't stop SpongeBob from now. He fired his weapons, then used his metal fists to punched the living tar out of the Queen. The acid blood burned through his suit and he quickly took it off. His only plan was to use the weight of the machine to crush the Queen. But Sandy got a better idea. "Open the hatch!" she yelled. The hatch opened, and SpongeBob pushed the metal suit on the Queen, making her fall to her death. "Here, put this water bowl on your head" said Sandy. "You're going to need it." He put it on and said "Is it really over?" "Yes SpongeBob. It's finally over." They flew off to safety.

Epilogue

LOCATION: WASHINGTON D.C.

"Sir? Permission to nuke Bikini Bottom?"

"Permission granted. Use Skynet to nuke it."

Be on the lookout for "Project Terminator: A SpongeBob SquarePants Story Coming Soon!


End file.
